


After Zombizou

by Frankengal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankengal/pseuds/Frankengal
Summary: In case you wondered what happened between Juleka and Rose after ZombiooThus is just a Julerose headcanon
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 21
Kudos: 29





	After Zombizou

All eyes were on the front of the classroom as Alya and Chloe argued. Their interactions almost always held the class' attention, as Alya was the first person to really stand up to Chloe and not allow her to be the snobbish bully she has been for several years since her father became the mayor of Paris.  
The expressions on several of the classmate's faces was enough to confirm Julekas suspicions.  
Marinette, ever the peacekeeper, stepped in between Alya and Chloe, and eventually each student turned their attention towards their own conversation.  
Rose and Juleka exchanged a passing glance, though Juleka was a little more reluctant to seek out the shorter women's eyes. While they waited for their teacher to arrive, Rose understood her classmates reluctance to meet her gaze. Akuma attacks left everyone on edge  
Mademoiselle Bustier arrived then, greeting the class and suggesting they start with saying something nice to their neighbors. Rose immediately twisted in her seat to meet Julekas eyes. She missed the small mischievous spark in her neighbor's eye as she said what had been on her mind ever since the last akuma attack had been resolved.  
She had been saving it for a moment like this.  
"Juleka, you are wonderful at comforting people in an human-made apocalypse!"  
Juleka smiled widely.  
"Thank you, Rose," she mumbled, covering her mouth with her hand and laughing as Rose bounced happily in her seat, waiting for her compliment in return. Huleka looked at her after she had regained her composure, allowing herself a moment to speak from the heart.  
"You, Rose," Juleka began. "You are good kisser."  
Rose smiled widely, tilting her head at the compliment.  
Then her eyes flew wide open.  
"WHAT???"  
Their classmates stopped talking amongst themselves and turned around to stare at the two girl blushing at the back.  
Rose was clutching her head, wracking her brain to try to remember what occasion Juleka could possibly be referring to as Juleka watched her with a smile, her head propped in her hand.


End file.
